Hand in the Cookie Jar
by Jayalek
Summary: Natsu is stuck and very annoyed. Lucy is amused and thinks she's a certified genius. And all of this over a box of cookies? One-shot
**Disclaimer: I do not own FT, _If_ i did, NaLu would be a thing already! ;)**

* * *

"Holy motherf–" Crash. Thud. "Lucy!"

Lucy buries her face into her soft pillow, letting out a long suffering sigh. Pulling her comforter higher up to her chin she curls up tighter, not bothering to get up. She didn't really want to either. The bed was warm and soft, and if she got out she would be cold, her heating lacrima was busted causing her whole apartment to feel like it was submerged in ice. The blonde didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was early in the morning. Way to early for her to get up either way. Lucy would be damned if she got out of bed because her boyfriend was being an idiot. She knew exactly why he was shouting and refused to feel any pity for him. It's his own damned fault.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells again, more insistent and maybe a little indigent. Said blonde doesn't move, lays there a little longer trying her best to drown out her boyfriends insistent yelling. She has gotten very good at that over the years.

After almost ten minutes of calling, Natsu resorts to a different tactic. He starts whining pitifully, moaning Lucy's name as a loud thunking sound echoes through the apartment. She guesses it's him hitting his head against a wall in frustration. Having enough, Lucy groans, annoyed, before stretched leisurely underneath the covers, pushing the warm blankets off of herself and standing up. The constant noise stopping as Natsu heard her get out of bed. He had ears of a bat, she swore.

Padding down the hall in nothing but the Salamander's pajama shirt that Natsu pretends to be annoyed about but not so secretly loves. Her hair is a mess, a massive cow lick at the back of her head, her eyes drooping tiredly. The fire mage is a lot less likely to murder her if she's sleepy _and_ wearing his clothes. It will be fine.

"Natsu?" Lucy yawns, as if said dragon slayer hadn't been screaming her name at the top of his lungs for the past fifteen minutes. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she flicked on the lights, casting the room in artificial light, the brightness causing the back of her eyes to burn for a moment. Her eyes found Natsu's glowing green ones immediately. He sat in the corner of the room looking very pissed off as he glowers at her. He only wore a pair of flame patterned boxers, and his scarf; Lucy can't help but think how cute he looks when he's angry, she is tempted to walk over there and kiss him senseless, but holds back. She had to remind herself she's supposed to be angry with him. Though it's hard when the big bad Salamander is pouting in a corner like a child.

"Tell me somethin', Luce." Natsu begins with false nonchalance, Lucy has to struggle to hide her smirk. "Why am I caught in a fucking _enchantment_?" He demands, looking rather cross. Just then, the violet walls of the enchantment becoming visible as he shifts positions, the spell flickering to life. It was a long and intricate, basically saying that if Natsu Dragneel stepped into it with a certain intent in mind he would be caught and he if he tried to get out he would explode. Lucy was truely a genius, she must say. Though, she did have a little (a lot) of help from Levy.

"Because you, Natsu Dragneel, are an idiot." Lucy answers, crossing her arms as she leans against the door frame, her mouth curving up slightly as she tries to stop from laughing. Natsu glares. It's adorable.

"What the hell did I do?" He whines.

"You were gonna steal by cookies." She states, matter of factly. She knew that man to well; and honestly, Lucy was on her last leg with that insufferable man. Every month she gets a box of her favorite chocolate mint cookies imported from the Pergrande Kingdom. And Natsu always eats _ALL_ of them before she can even take a whiff of their delicious aroma. She did what any reasonable woman would do. Trap her boyfriend in a magic box so he couldn't get them.

And now Natsu is stuck, kind of. The blonde is well aware that the Salamander could probably break the border if he tried hard enough. But that would probably burn down their entire apartment. Which would incur the wrath of Lucy Heartfilia. So yeah, he's stuck.

The blonde, for one, found this whole situation hilarious. She had substantially caught Natsu with his hand in the cookie jar, and he was none to pleased. Lucy was a little off put that he didn't appreciate her creative genius.

" _Cookies_ , Luce?" Natsu demanded, she could read him like a book though. He knew she caught him in the act. "Can you let me go, please?" He asked pitifully after a silent moment.

Lucy wasn't really listening, to busy eyeing the firm muscle of her boyfriend's torso as he shifted positions. Her gaze fixated on his lower abdomen where her favorite cross scar was located, watching how the pale skin slid over the muscle underneath deliciously. The blonde found herself licking her lips.

"Lucy!" Natsu snapped, she knew he knew full well where her mind was going. Lucy couldn't help it though! Wasn't her fault Natsu had a sexy ass. Besides, the Celestial Mage wasn't one to not indulge in pleasures that were presented to her. If Natsu didn't want her to oogle him (which she knew he enjoyed immensely) he could put on a damn shirt.

Lucy couldn't hold it back any longer, pressing her fisted hand to her mouth to hide her smile from her lover. The blonde's shoulders began to shake in laughter, she hunches over slightly as her chuckling turns into full blown laughter. Natsu huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at her half heartedly.

"You gonna let me out now, Luce?" Natsu asked sweetly, though Lucy could tell he was annoyed. It wasn't every day the Salamander got caught in an enchantment, caught in anything really. To think he didn't sense the magic spell when he walked into the kitchen must be very embarrassing for the S-class wizard.

Lucy hummed in thought, a grin stretched across her face as she tapped her chin. "What do I get in return?" She asked slyly, pushing herself off the door frame to walk closer to the dragon slayer. Crouching down outside of the enchantment walls, just out of his reach.

Natsu's gaze darkened considerably, a suggestive smirk stretched across his face as he lifted a brow. "What do _you_ want, Lucy?" He asked, a husky lilt to his voice. His green eyes disconnected from her brown ones to traveling up and down her body leisurely.

"I want you to _stop_ eating my cookies, Natsu!" Lucy growled, snapping Natsu out of his mood. He obviously wasn't expecting that. Lucy took immense pride in being able to resist the fire dragon slayer's appeal...usually.

The pinkette looked disgruntled, giving the cupboard where she hid her cookies a longing look. She didn't know why she even bothered trying to hide them, Natsu could smell what Erza was cooking for dinner on the other side of Magnolia. "I won't eat your cookies..." He grumbled, sulking like a child. Lucy smirked before raising a hand and pushing her magic energy into the enchantment, creating the necessary deactivation spell. The enchantment words glowed bright for a moment before sputtering out of existence.

Suddenly she was on her back, the cold linoleum pressing against her shoulders. Natsu was straddling her, a triumphant smirk on his face as he bowed his head to capture her lips in a hard kiss. Lucy found her eyes fluttering shut as her hands crawled up to rest on her boyfriend's shoulders as he expertly moved his lips against hers.

Then, Natsu's warmth above her disappeared causing the Celestial Mage to open her eyes in confusion, disoriented she looked around. Her eyes widened to find Natsu reaching into the cupboard with a the biggest grin on his face, snatching the box of cookies he took off down the hall, cackling all the way. Lucy was up on her feet in a second, sprinting after the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He was so gonna get it!

* * *

 **AN: You know... I should really go to bed. It's like three in the morning. O.O**

 **Haha anyway...I was bored so I decided to write another one shot because of reasons! I really don't know. I mean...one moment I was just chilling with my cat watching Brother Bear (freakin' love that movie) the next I pull out my handy dandy computer and start typing away!**

 **This was more for fun then anything really, don't know how I came up with the idea but I thought it would be cute. And I decided not to put Happy in this story because I don't think he could really fit anyway... Let's just say Happy is hanging with Charle cause I ship them too.**

 **I've been really busy lately with school and stuff, so apologies to those who read my other stories. I had to write this really stupid five page essay on the Holocaust for AP English which really sucked, then had to make this presentation about Joan of Arc for history and had to present it by myself cause my partner ditched me! Oh my god, it was horrible! I was stuttering and repeating myself and...I don't like presenting. It was so stupid. But yeah, school has been really poopy for the past couple weeks. Bleh. School sucks. Dx**

 **Haha, well enough stuff about me. Tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Question(s) for you guys!**

 **I was thinking of just making a whole story thingy with just independent one-shots inside. Should I?**


End file.
